Experiments
by kingofthenerdz
Summary: She hated herself for feeling this way, but she just couldn't help imagining about him like this.


**It's a strange one, I know, but it was a prompt on a kinkmeme, and I just HAD to post it here :) **

She collapsed onto the bed in the hotel room, sighing as she kicked off her shoes.

It had been two months. Two months since she had seen him. Two _long_ months.

And she hated herself for how frustrated she had become in that time.

They had barely even begun having sex when he had been taken from her, but a day couldn't pass without her thinking about what he could do to her. She didn't want to feel this way. In fact, it was completely illogical to even think about this when they had only had sex a few times, but then she was sliding her hands up her legs and under her shirt, imagining that it was his hand doing this to her. With her other hand she pulled the ties out of her hair and then relaxed against the bed as she began to strip herself of her clothes, moving her free hand to undo her jeans, the cold air hitting her as she pulled off her shirt, throwing it down and working off her bra.

Her hand hovered over her breasts for a moment as she bit her lip and tried to imagine that it was his hand, but her mind was invaded by another's face. A tall blonde. The same blonde who had been helping her with her plans for the last two months. The boy who had grown to be her friend. Her support.

She tried to push the image out of her head, desperately trying to think about the boy she wanted. The boy she wanted to lust after, but the more she thought about him, the more she thought about the blonde.

She was disgusted with herself that she was thinking about him in that way, but she just couldn't stop his face and his hands appearing in her mind.

She sat up, shaking her head, thinking for a second.

If Percy wasn't around, then she supposed experimenting with her fantasies wasn't the worst thing that she could do. In fact, she reasoned, it was normal human behaviour to experiment with who you thought about when masturbating, right?

So she lay back down and slowly moved her hand to her breasts, toying with her nipples as she closed her eyes, biting her lip to hold back her slight moan as his face appeared in her imagination. She knew his hands well, and she imagined them trailing down her stomach, and unfastening her jeans, pushing them and her panties down and kicking them aside, moving her hand a little further down to press against herself. She gasped and rubbed softly, circling her clit, imagining that it was his hand pressing into her, exploring her wet folds. She rubbed herself a little harder, her hips bucking, little whimpers of his name escaping her throat as she pushed her fingers into herself and she moaned his name again, not noticing the door opening and the blonde figure stepping into the room and freezing. She panted and sped up her hand, shuddering as her release overcame her.

"Annabeth?" His voice rung out, slightly strangled and Annabeth sat up quickly, her face a dark red.

"J-Jason" She stuttered, trying to cover herself with the bed-sheet.

"Were you just...?" He asked

"No!" She said, a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's a shame, because I could _show _you what my hands could do..." She gulped, weighing up her options. On one hand, she could completely give into her completely irrational hormones and have hot, passionate sex with a guy who she barely knew, or she could wait for Percy. Or on the other hand she could just have one night of insanity and then she could get on with her life and forget about the lust that was consuming her from her very core.

So, she dropped the sheet.

He walked forwards, running his hand up into her hair bringing her lips to his and putting his other hand on her waist. She pulled him closer, fingering the buttons on his shirt and trying to quickly undo them without simply tearing his shirt in two to get closer to his warm skin. He started to move his hand, the scars on his fingers from the years of training brushing over her tanned skin and slipping between her legs to where her own hand had been just moments before. She whimpered and clung to him, desperately pulling his shirt off and grinding against the bulge in his pants.

"Are you a...?" He whispered, moving his hand slightly

"No, no, oh _gods_." She moaned, clawing at his chest and tipping her head back. He pushed her down onto her back and began moving his lips down her body. She gasped when she realised what he was doing. Percy hadn't even gotten around to trying this with her before he had gone and she tensed up slightly, not knowing what to expect.

"Relax, Annabeth. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, before nudging her legs open and dipping his head down to taste her.

She gasped again and grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her. She could feel him smirk against her and he increased his pace, slipping his fingers into her and slowly thrusting them. It didn't take much of him doing this for her to begin moving her hips against him trying desperately to get to her release, moaning his name loudly as she did.

She lay, panting for a second as he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean, before kissing her passionately, so that she could taste herself on his tongue. She pulled him closer and flipped them, so she was straddling his waist, undoing his pants and pushing them down in one swift movement. He pulled her into another kiss and she shuffled down, hovering over him, pausing for a moment to think this through.

"You're not going to back out on me now, are you?" He said, teasingly.

"No." She sat, quickly taking all of him in, pausing when she connected with his hips, trying to get used to his size. He waited for her to take control again, and soon she pulled him so he was sitting up, and wrapped her arms around his neck before beginning to move.

He held onto her hips and began to move with her, pushing up into her and brushing his hand across her skin, her neck, her breasts, her nipples, her clit as she moved, not caring how gentle they were with each other, both just looking for release. Nothing emotional about it.

And then she bit into his shoulder, screaming and tightening her grip on him as she rocked roughly against him, him shuddering against her soon after collapsing back onto the bed.

Even though he'd only been able to see it once, Jason had to admit, that Annabeth's face looked best when she was coming.


End file.
